


SABLE

by vbligs



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs
Summary: gross headcanons homeslice





	SABLE

Its too early to be awake, and Sable knows it. Curled up on the outer edges of a five way sleeping cuddle, body cold as the water they get up to wash the sleep from their mouth. Cold and clear, but it feels like lead in their stomach, setting low and hard. They choke it down anyways, and splash what remains on their face, a wakeup call. They look over their shoulder at the four people they love most in the world, Henri and Sebastian and Shane and Sam, sleeping curled up, intertwined like snakes making love. They smile, and its soft and quiet just like them. Looking back to the sink, Sable sees the barely there sun, and they sigh, deep and swooping as their chest rises and falls, they grab a shirt from somewhere around them,then a pair of shorts, feeling the fabric slide over rings and rings of old scars, still pink and feeling fresh and raw. They remember how each one happened.

.

The first ring was around their right wrist, at the first foster home. It was a year of firsts, first time sex, first time smoking, first time drinking. First time slicing a circle into their flesh because they felt so numb, and all of their words were slipping from their grasp. So Sable did something to give their life a spark. Cut a ring, like a bracelet of blood, deep into their skin and hid it until it scarred, deep pink and thin. The second time wasnt as easy, a circle on their left wrist, another day, some more blood. This one deep enough to make them dizzy, but they loved it. Needed it, more like, pain and the feeling of fabric rubbing it raw keeping them grounded. The second ones were around the same time, even, symmetrical, but deeper. They needed more, so Sable kept at it, making them overlap and twist, until their forearms were covered in a thousand bracelets of scar tissue. That was when they realized they didnt want it to go any higher.  
That's the first time Sable tired to hang themself. Fifth foster home, but another first. Depression's a bitch. And all sorts of medication was needed but SAble knew no one gave a damn about the mute who lived in their home, no one gave a damn about Sable. So when it failed, they made another ring, this time on their neck.  
And then another.  
And another.  
Until it reached their collar bone, and there was no more hiding it, unless they wore a bandana.

.

Its now, three years into a friendship and two into love that they have enough confidence to take off the long sleeves and the perpetual bandana and the love...the love they feel.  
Well...it makes them speak up, for the first time in a long, long time.

"I love you."


End file.
